Adjustments
by brighteyes0621
Summary: After Harry is rescued from the Dursleys he learns some truths about himself and is forced to make some adjustments to the way he views a certain individual. Sort of a response to Severitus's challenge
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them ( I wish I did, but I don't! Summary: After Harry is rescued from the Dursley's he learns some truths about himself and will have to make adjustments to the way he views a certain individual. Notes: This is my first time writing Harry Potter fanfiction. Please be kind. Also, let me forewarn you that I do not have a beta reader cringe so read at your own risk! Also, this story will be centered around Albus, Snape, and Harry. It is kind of a response to Severitus challenge. Hehehehe at least I think it is. I haven't actually seen the challenge, but from reading other stories I gather it has to have: Snape as Harry's father, Harry must undergo a change that makes him resemble Snape, and Lupin must be in there somewhere. If I am missing anything.just let me know! Hmmmm..let me think, is there anything else I need to let you know..Okay, I guess I should tell you that it might get a little dark at a few places (discussion of child abuse and such) so if that offends please don't read. Well I guess I should shut up for now and just get on with it.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The atmosphere around #4 Privet drive was ominous. The rain fell in steady sheets and the wind whipped the tree branches back and forth nearly breaking them in two. It was almost as if Mother Nature herself was protesting the occurrences that happened only a scant thirty minutes ago.  
  
Harry laid flat on his back staring at the ceiling. As painful as the position was, he just couldn't find the energy to do anything about it. It had taken the last of his reserves to pull himself up of the floor where his uncle had left him after one his latest "discussions". As far back as Harry could remember, the Dursley's had been cruel and verbally abusive but they had never resorted to physical violence. Well, to be completely honest, Harry admitted to himself, his uncle Vernon had smacked him a few times but had never hit him with the rage and violence that he had used ever since Harry had returned home a week ago after his 4th year in Hogwarts.  
  
Uncle Vernon had been still harboring anger about the ton tongue toffee incident from last summer. As soon as Harry had stepped off the train last week and saw the look in his uncle's eyes, he knew he was in trouble. At the last minute, he had decided to send most of his prized possessions home with his best friend Ron. Harry also sent Hedwig home with the Weasleys so that she did not have to suffer along with Harry. As happy as he was to have spared his pet owl he really missed her. Harry had never felt as alone as he did right at that moment.  
  
Harry slowly elevated his head enough to look down at his battered body. He realized that he was in serious trouble. He had a feeling some of his ribs were broken and that he was losing a lot of blood from various injuries to his body. Harry took all of this in with almost a feeling of relief. He knew that the Dursley's had no intention of letting him return to school and with that knowledge was almost thankful that he may not survive the night. Weakened by blood loss Harry finally slipped into oblivion.  
  
Just as Harry's body relaxed into the deep sleep of the unconscious, a small white body barreled through the cracks in the bars of the window (The Dursley's had put the bars back on the window after his daring escape two summers ago) and launched itself at the small, still body. The snowy white owl began to nip at his master's ear trying desperately to wake the boy. After a few fruitless minutes, the owl quickly tore a piece of blood soaked material from the boy's shirt and flew away into the raging storm.  
  
Professor Snape and the Headmaster had been walking around the lake without saying a word. The older wizard knew that Severus needed the time to pull himself together. Dumbledore let his thoughts wonder and considered his relationship to the young man standing beside him. The two had a strong bond that dated back over twenty years ago. flashback Dumbledore sat back with a sigh. That went better then he had expected, he mused to himself. Just the day before Salazar Snape had requested a meeting with the headmaster regarding his nine year old son Severus. Dumbledore had sent a message back granting a meeting for today at three. He had suspected what the meeting was going to be about and as usual, he guessed correctly. Salazar was adamant that his son was ready to enter Hogwarts this year. Normally, the child had to be eleven before being invited to attend but after some testing, Dumbledore had to admit the boy was well advanced for his age and would have no problem with the classes. The headmaster had promised to owl his decision within two days time and had ushered the father and son out of his office.  
  
Dumbledore had heard rumors about an evil powerful wizard beginning to acquire a lot of power and knew that Salazar was one of his most advent supporters. He needed to give some thought as to whether or not having this man's child at his school was an acceptable risk. But in actuality, he knew the minute he met Severus that he would allow him to attend. He thought back to the meeting from two hours ago with a slight smile on his face and his ever present twinkle in his eye. At precisely three there had been a knock on his door, and at the answer of "enter" a rather tall severe looking gentleman had entered with a small boy trailing behind. The boy had slightly curly dark black hair and the deepest brown eyes Dumbledore had ever seen. The headmaster could sense a lot of anger coming from a child so young but at one look at his eyes could also sense a vulnerability about him. end flashback Dumbledore smiled as he remembered the instant fondness he had felt towards the boy since that meeting. Over the years, Severus had begun to trust him and to open up to him. During his seventh year, Dumbledore had learned what the boy's life had been like at home and had refused to allow Severus to return to his father's manor after the end of the school year. Although, Snape had graduated from school he was still only sixteen. He had petitioned the Ministry of Magic and had been granted temporary custody of the boy until he reached the legal age of eighteen. Only a select few knew that before Severus turned eighteen he had overheard a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and learned of the raging battle with Voldemort. Determined to do something to help the man he regarded as more of a father than Salazar, he had snuck out of the house and became a death eater so that he could be a spy. Albus was devastated when he learned what Severus had done. He loved the boy as the son he never had and would be lost if something ever happened to him. But with the dark mark on his forearm there was little else to be done other than to help prepare the boy for the meetings with Voldemort and to try and keep him as safe as possible.  
  
The increase shivering at his side pulled him from his thoughts and refocused him back to the present. Snape had just returned from a meeting with Voldemort and as usual, he was currently trying to wrestle with the after effects of the crucio curse. It always took at least a half hour in Dumbledore's presence to calm him enough to be able to give his report. Knowing that Severus was ready he finally spoke "Are you alright child?"  
  
Not for the first time, Snape was regretting ever becoming a spy. He had enough of the pain and suffering that he was forced to watch and was tired of the constant pain inflicted on him by Voldemort. For some reason the dark lord enjoyed torturing him and would often inflict the crucio curse. The only time Snape felt safe and content was in the presence of the older wizard next to him. At times like this, Severus wanting nothing more than to have Dumbledore enfold him in his arms and to promise that everything would be all right. Embarrassed by these thoughts and for being so weak, Snape drew his customary anger around him like a shield and snapped out "I fine headmaster, and I am not a child!!" When he glanced up at Dumbledore, he noticed the friendly blue eyes harden a little and saw his mentor cross his arms giving him a look he knew all too well. With a sigh and a slight slump of his shoulders Snape apologized "I'm sorry Albus. I am okay. It is nothing more than the customary after effects of the curse."  
  
They continued to walk a few minutes in silence. After a few minutes Snape decided to look up and check to see if there was any anger or disappointment in the older wizard's eyes but instead he found concern. He also realized that the headmaster was quite aware that there was more being left unsaid. Damn him for being so perceptive he thought snidely to himself. He knew that Dumbledore would not let it drop until he told everything so he might as well spit it out. "I think he knows" he whispered quietly.  
  
"What!!" Dumbledore yelled. "How? You mean to tell me Voldemort knows you are a spy? That's it, I absolutely forbid you to go back. Your spying days are over Severus!" Dumbledore said with a look on his face just daring Severus to argue with him.  
  
If Albus was waiting for an argument, he wasn't disappointed. "What?" Snape snarled with a look of incredibility on his face. "You can't forbid me to go. I am an adult and can continue for as long as I feel it is necessary. I'm not sure if he knows, I only suspect. It is too good of an opportunity for information to pass up." Snape responded with defiance. Seeing the storm clouds forming in Dumbledore's eyes, he decided to try a different tactic. "Please Albus, I need to do this." He pleaded.  
  
Before Dumbledore could continue his argument he noticed a snowy white owl approaching them. The owl wearily perched on the headmaster's shoulder and dropped something into his hand. Dumbledore looked down at the bloody material he was now holding. At first a look of confusion crossed both of the wizards' faces until realization sunk in. "Harry!" Albus yelled at the same time Snape yelled "Potter." Both were aware that the owl belonged to Harry Potter and that something must be wrong.  
  
Before grabbing a hold of Severus's arm, he looked him in the eye and firmly stated, "We are not done with this conversation." and with that they both apparated.  
  
A/N: Okay there it is ducks behind desk; slowly peeks around for flying rotten vegetables should I be brave and ask for reviews? 


	2. The rescue

Chapter two: The rescue  
  
Snape was always amazed and slightly intimidated by the incredible power his mentor possessed. With the wards around the school, no wizard should have been capable of apparating from school grounds, but yet here they stood on a quiet street in the middle of an upper class urban neighborhood.  
  
Both wizards quickly hid behind some bushes and began to look around the house at #4 Privet Drive. Snape wasn't sure what he had expected to find but a quiet peaceful place wasn't one of them. Severus started to become very angry. He was finally rid of all the annoying little brats and looking forward to a nice, child free summer working on his favorite potions and research and instead was now standing behind a bush being soaked to the skin for what was probably just a joke. Snape knew that Potter was a selfish child who was used to breaking rules and having the world cater to his every whim, but honestly what had he been hoping to gain from this gag? Certainly the boy would know that Severus was the only one likely to still be at the school. All of the other instructors had families to go visit during the holidays and Dumbledore was being kept busy finding supporters in the fight against Voldemort. Surely, the boy who lived didn't intend for Snape to show up on his door step. Snape knew that he was the most hated teacher at Hogwarts so he was confident in the knowledge that he was the last person Potter would want to see, So why the prank then, he wondered to himself?  
  
Seeing that there was no signs of immediate danger, Severus decided that the direct approach was best and stepped out from behind their hiding place and strode to the front door. He was aware of the fact that Dumbledore followed him and could sense the glare that was being aimed at the back of his head. He knew that the headmaster would be unhappy with him for not discussing a plan with him first before acting but he was tired, wet, and irritated and was not about to stay miserable for a boy that he hated with every fiber of his being, especially if said boy wasn't really in any danger. There was no evidence of intruders and no aura of strong magic. It was apparent that this was not an attack by death eaters or by Voldemort himself, which is what they both had feared.  
  
Before Snape could knock on the door his wrist was caught in a strong grip. He looked to his side and swallowed at the look he was being given. The look promised that his behavior was only being excused for the moment but that they would definitely be readdressing this issue at a later date. Great, Snape moaned to himself, just what he needed. Dumbledore would probably rank this action as putting himself in unnecessary danger. The headmaster was difficult to anger but Snape had learned the hard way that the fastest way to make Dumbledore angry with him was to put him self at risk when other options were available. Granted, there probably was a safer way of handling the situation rather than marching up to the front door, but Snape honestly didn't think there was any danger. Snape gave an imperceptible nod signaling that the message was received. Sometimes his relationship with Albus confused him. During some situations they were headmaster and teacher, during others they were more like friends, and sometimes they were more like father and son. Severus knew that this was probably due to the few years that Albus was his temporary guardian. Most of the time it gave him a warm contented feeling to realize that Albus loved him and treated him like he was his child but at other times it was frustrating. He was thirty three and felt like he didn't need someone fussing over him. He was an adult and if he wanted to take chances, spend time alone, or not eat for the day, that was his prerogative, but Dumbledore seemed to disagree. Snape knew that if it were another of the headmaster's instructors he would not interfere. Snape also did not understand why the headmaster continued to care about him. Severus had been over the age of eighteen for fifteen years now so had not been the legal responsibility of Dumbledore for a long time. He knew that he was a snarly, reclusive, pain in the ass and that nobody else liked him. Sure some of it was an act so that the children in his house would not be suspicious, but for the most part it was just who he was. So while everyone else disliked him, why did Dumbledore still care?  
  
Snape snapped out of his reverie and realized that he had been lost in thought with his hand still half raised as if to knock. He then growled low in his throat at the amused look he saw on Albus's face. To hide his growing discomfiture he sharply banged on the door. He had knocked at least six times before the door was yanked open. In the doorway stood a very fat boy with blonde hair and pudgy cheeks, who looked about the same age as Potter. Snape and Dumbledore shared a shocked and confused expression, when rather then the boy asking what they wanted, he ran from the room screaming and holding one hand to his bottom and the other over his mouth. Before either wizard could question this bizarre behavior any further they heard heavy footsteps coming from down the hall. Seconds later a very large man with a purple face approached. "What in bloody hell is going on?" the large man bellowed. Severus noticed that the man's eyes widened and if all possible his face became even more purple. "Oh no. No way.We do not allow the likes of you into our home!" The man had shouted and then moved to slam the door. Before the man, whom Snape guessed was Potter's uncle Vernon, could get the door closed he shoved his way in. He was loosing patience and was really getting irritated with the strange behavior from these muggles.  
  
Snape was just about to deliver a biting comment when he was cutoff by Dumbledore. "We are here to see Harry Potter." Dumbledore stated in a calm voice, hoping to regain control of the situation. Instead of becoming an even darker shade of purple, the color completely drained from Vernon's face. "I.I..erm.There is nobody here by that name" Vernon stammered out while shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
  
Dumbledore, who was now suspicious began to look around the inside of the house and replied "Don't be ridiculous. I left the boy at your door step almost fifteen years ago myself. Quit lying and tell me where I can find the boy now!" Dumbledore demanded leaving no room for argument. Vernon, who by this time noticed both wizards had their wands out, began to nervously step back and slowly pointed up the stairs.  
  
Without another word, Dumbledore and Snape all but ran up the stairs. Albus was the first one to notice the door at the end of the hallway with a padlock on the outside. Obviously it was intended to keep someone in rather than keeping people out. With growing apprehension, Dumbledore approached the door and called out "Alahomora" (sorry, I don't have the book available so I don't know if that is even remotely close to the right word) and slowly pushed open the door. The sight that greeted the headmaster was worse than he could ever imagine. Harry was lying on his bed in a pool of his own blood. Every inch of his body that was visible was covered in bruises or cuts. The blood seemed to be coming from a deep gash on Harry's head. That and the bloody splatter on the wall made it clear that the injury was due to Harry's head being bashed against the wall. Dumbledore then noticed the bloody trail on the floor and ending in a pool of blood that clearly showed that even with his head seriously injured and bleeding the beating had not stopped. Apparently, the boy had been dragged away from the wall and had lain on the floor while someone had continued to hurt him. Dumbledore's eyes then followed the smear of blood up the blanket to where Harry currently laid. Somehow, the boy had found the will to climb up onto the bed where he finally lost his battle with consciousness.  
  
Snape, who had entered the room right behind the headmaster took in the scene and quickly arrived at the same conclusion as Dumbledore. Horrified and also wondering who could have caused so much damage, Severus slowly turned and noticed that Vernon had followed them upstairs and now stood nervously by the door with a horse faced woman and his rotund son trying to hide behind him. Snape then noticed that Vernon's knuckles were scraped and bruised and quickly realized that this was the monster responsible for the brutal attack. Snape took a step back and his breath came in short pants as he was thrown into a flashback of a different time, with a different monster. Before he could get too lost in his memories he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder bringing him back to the present. A rage began to build. It was an anger stronger than he had ever experienced in his life before. He wasn't sure if it was directed at this man or at his past or a combination of the two.  
  
The room began to shake and old broken toys were becoming projectiles thrown at the family now huddling, whimpering in fear. A soft moan coming from the bed acted like a splash of ice cold water dousing a flame. Snape then turned away from the Dursleys and approached the boy on the bed. Noticing the pale clammy skin he realized that Potter did not have too much longer. With a gentleness that even surprised himself, he gathered the boy into his arms and turned to find Dumbledore at his side. The headmaster turned and leveled a look at the Dursleys that spoke of vengeance before turning back to Snape. His eyes softened and filled with concern before he reached out and the three apparated.  
  
A/N: Geez, I seem to keep ending chapters with people apparating. Sorry, it just seemed like a good place to stop.  
  
Also, sheepish grin I try proof reading these myself before posting but I seem to miss all of the embarrassing mistakes until after I post. Sorry about that. I hope it doesn't distract too much from the story.  
  
I have also noticed that when I posted the last chapter it didn't look anything like how I had it glares at computer I had all of these nice breaks and stuff signaling changes in POV and stuff but I noticed not only are they missing but that how I have it spaced is different.  
  
I had a hard time getting this chapter right. I'm not particularly happy with it but I can't seem to get it to work out like I have it in my head..but hopefully it is not too bad.  
  
Also bouncing up and down in delight I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I was shocked to find so many kind comments waiting for me !!!! All of you are wonderful.thank you thank you. blushes Sorry, I just truly expected either no comments or at least reviews telling me not to quit my day job hehehe. It is encouraging to have people telling me that they like what I have done so far. Since my response to reviews is sooooo lengthy..would people prefer me to just post them seperatley right after I post the new chapter or leave it at the end of each chapter? Please tell me what is preferred.  
  
Skeletor: Yeah!!! You were my very first review. Thank you. And you are right.poor Severus never does seem to catch a break. Anna Taure: Thank you! Yes, I am partial to stories that show an interaction between Dumbledore and Snape. ( have also become addicted to Snape/Harry stories). Desertwren: Thank you. I am glad you like it. Snape isn't too much younger than in most stories (only two years), it actually comes into play later in the story. It will explain some things. Hmmm..as far as being sure if I want it as a response to the challenge rather than a Snape/Harry fic.well, to be honest I am not a huge fan of slash. No..don't get me wrong, I have read a few and have enjoyed them, but I guess I am more addicted to the father son relationship type stories. Not sure why, but that seems to be where my addiction lies. Maybe later, and after I have read a few more slash stories I may decide to try one. t.a.g: blushes I knew Hedwig was female. I don't know why I referred to her as a him (I even said her earlier in the story) go figure. Anyway.thank you for pointing that out to me. I will be more careful in the future. Lady Foxfire: Thank you. I will try to be a little original, but to be honest I haven't read that many Snape as Harry's father stories (although I am currently trying to remedy that). Hope I don't disappoint you. Becb: Thank you.and don't worry, there will be lots of Harry soon. Littletiger: oops..I don't know why I have a tendency to make names possessive. slaps forehead Ok.your right, Rowling probably didn't have Snape become a death eater to become a spy.but since she didn't come out and specifically say that wasn't the case frantically searches brain to make sure that is accurate.comes up blank I took the liberty of making it so for my purposes. Don't worry.it won't be the only reason why. Thank you so much for taking the time to point out the errors for me. Since I don't have a beta reader, I appreciate all of the help I can get! Xikum: Yikes.the pressure. I will try my best to be as original as I can gulp I know it will be similar but hopefully different enough. Glad you enjoyed it so far. Setsuri: looks around nervously Again, I will try really hard to be original enough. (fears she just bit off more than she can chew.starts to chant, be original.be original). Saavik: Thank you for all of your kind comments and help on where to find the information regarding the challenge. Sure, I wouldn't mind looking at your stories, honored that you would ask my opinion but I don't know how much help I will be. As you can tell, grammar is not my strong point (ok.and as some of you have pointed out..neither is attention to detail hehehe) I also have to forewarn you that I don't have a whole lot of experience reading slash (at least I think yours was slash right? But I will give it a try and give you whatever opinion I have. Hope it helps.  
  
Lee Lee Potter, Saimhe, Kateri, Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor, Pip, Lei Dumbledore, Elektra Joradees Gamblin, and Sethanon Snape crosses fingers I hope I didn't forget anyone.thank you for taking the time to let me know you liked the story and encourage me!  
  
Yikes..I just realized that my response to reviews is longer than the chapter itself. sheepish grin Sorry, just got a little excited about the feedback!!! Hope this second chapter doesn't disappoint anyone! off to go work on ch.3 oh..and.erm..any reviews on this chapter would be greatly appreciated. 


	3. Medical wing

A/N Sorry it took so long to get chapter three written! My family has been sick and then I got sick, but I am feeling much better and am now writing again. Yippe :D Now, hopefully there are still people around interested in reading! On a happier note: I now have a beta reader!!! jumps up and down in joy I can't believe such a talented writer is willing to help me with mine. Shameless plug: Please go read Saavik and Starchild's story and see what I mean. They are wonderful!!  
  
The three wizards apparated directly to the medical wing. While Snape was gently laying Potter on the bed, Albus yelled for Poppy. Fortunately for them, Poppy's daughter and son in law were on vacation in Italy and rather then stay at an empty house Poppy had decided to remain at Hogwarts and get caught up on some paper work that had been piling up.  
  
"Would you please lower your voice!" Poppy demanded when reaching the room. "You would think that children were still here with all of the noise.." One look at the boy on the bed stopped her lecture mid sentence. "Merlin's beard!! What happened to the boy?" Poppy asked the subdued wizards.  
  
"Don't just stand there women! Do something." Snape snarled at the startled witch. While waiting for Poppy, Snape had been monitoring the boy and noticed that his breathing was shallower than it had been when they found him. He was becoming concerned that they had found the boy too late.  
  
"It was the boy's uncle." Dumbledore explained softly. He couldn't begin to imagine why someone would deliberately hurt a child, especially their own family. Unfortunately this was not the first time he had discovered such a thing but it never got any easier to understand.  
  
Poppy's eyes softened and she gave a sympathetic glance to Snape. She knew why the man was so agitated and biting. She shooed the two wizards to the end of the bed to give her time to examine the boy. As she waved her wand over the battered body it took all of her experience to keep a neutral face. It was hard for her to remain professional and to not break down into tears.  
  
Dumbledore could sense the struggle Poppy was going through and knew immediately that it must be bad to get her this upset. "What is it Poppy? Will he be okay?" He asked, even though he feared the answer.  
  
"Just a moment Headmaster." She responded distractedly. The medical witch took some blood from the boy and then dropped it onto a piece of parchment while softly chanting a spell. When this was completed she finally looked back and answered the original question. "I..I..don't know for sure. He has lost a lot of blood and has some serious injuries. I have healed as many as I can but unless he receives some blood, he won't make it." She said while wringing her hands. "He has a rare blood type that will be hard to match. I already started a spell that should list any patients I have had to do blood typing on before. I have included past patients hoping that someone near by will be available. I will also want to test the two of you. We don't have much time so the faster I find a match the better." She said as she approached the two wizards with a piece of parchment.  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore responded holding his hand out to Poppy. He then glanced over and caught the look of trepidation on the younger wizards face. Completely misunderstanding the look he chided the boy with amusement "It won't hurt child." Snape turned scarlet with embarrassment which was only made worse when Poppy tried to smother a giggle. He then held out his hand to her while sending one of his worst glares at the headmaster. "I am not afraid." He responded through clenched teeth.  
  
Poppy walked away while looking at the three pieces of parchment (the original spell she had performed with Potter's blood and one from Dumbledore, the other from Snape). With a gasp she turned back and faced the other wizards. She looked back down and started muttering to herself. It's not possible she thought frantically. She performed the test on the two years ago herself. She knew that the test couldn't be wrong. But that would mean..no, she wouldn't let her mind continue this train of thought. She had other things to worry about at the moment. Later when she had some time to herself she would re-visit the problem and think about the consequences of her discovery.  
  
Snape had heard the shocked gasp and narrowed his eyes at the witch. "What is the problem?" he asked.  
  
"N.nothing." She stuttered trying to regain her composure. "I was just surprised to have found a match already. Professor Snape it appears as though you are a match. Now, please lay down on the bed beside Harry and we can get started." She told him gesturing to the correct bed.  
  
Snape's face paled. There was no way he could donate blood to the boy. He had his reasons but he couldn't explain them to Dumbledore. He knew the older wizard would be disappointed in him and he just couldn't bare the thought. No, he rationalized to himself, it would be better if he were just angry. Snape could handle anger a lot better then disappointment. With this thought in mind, he spun on his heel and headed for the door. "I certainly will not! You will have to find yourself another pin cushion." With that said he tried to make it out the door and into the safety of his dungeon.  
  
Dumbledore stood in shock for a few moments before he gathered his wits about him again. "Don't make me put a full body bind on you! Get back over here NOW!" Dumbledore had not been this angry in quite some time. He couldn't believe that Severus would let some petty old school grudge get in the way of saving a child in desperate need of help.  
  
Snape made the mistake of looking into the headmaster's eyes. He nervously looked way. Damn, he thought to himself. Not only could he see anger blazing in the blue eyes but he could read the disappointment in them too. "You don't understand Albus, I can't." He tried to explain.  
  
"Then make me understand. And it had better not be because of who this child's father is." He demanded.  
  
In the face of his mentor's anger, all of Snape's usual defenses crumbled. "It's not that Albus. You know I don't hate the boy. I..I..just can't tell you. Please trust me when I say I can't and leave it at that." He gave Albus a pleading look begging the older man to accept his statement as the truth and to leave it at that.  
  
Dumbledore looked closely at Snape and saw the truth behind the words. "I believe you child." At the relieved look on Snape's face he continued "but I still expect an answer as to why." He demanded with his arms folded across his chest and a stern look leveled at Snape. With out breaking eye contact, he then asked "Poppy, is there anyone else?"  
  
"Hang on, let me check." She looked back down at the pieces of parchment willing the spell to hurry. So far, there were no other matches. She was beginning to panic. She knew that the longer they waited the less chance of survival there were for Harry. Just as she was beginning to lose hope a name appeared. With out further comment she ran from the room to the fireplace.  
  
Dumbledore caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and temporarily broke eye contact enough to look over and see Poppy running for the fireplace. He had just enough to time to let out a relieved sigh, for she must have found someone else, when he realized Snape was again making a retreat out the door. Before the boy could get any further he shouted out "Stupefy." Dumbledore then put a floating spell to keep him from getting hurt as he collapsed to the floor. With a flick of his wand he levitated the younger wizard onto a bed. He looked down into the boy's face to see a lone tear making his way down his cheek. "I'm sorry son, he whispered as he wiped the tear away. I need to know what is wrong." With that he placed his hand on Snape's forehead and cast a sleeping charm.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! It helps me write when I know there are those out there who enjoy it. I will try and make sure that I post more often. I actually am almost done with chapter four and am getting ready to send it to my beta reader. waves at Saavik Please, please feel free to review!!! shoves tin can forward ready to collect reviews 


	4. Choices

A/N: As promised.here is chapter four! See it didn't take me forever! takes a bow Hopefully it won't disappoint. And kudos goes to my beta for making this a better story humbly hands beta a virtual box of girl scout cookies Eeeeks and before I forget yet again looks around for the disclaimer police They aren't mine!!! Not that any of you are shocked to learn this.  
  
Dumbledore waited by Snape's bed a few moments gently stoking the boy's hair. Everyone had the misconception that it was greasy when in all actuality it was soft and shiny from years of being exposed to brewing potions. Reassured that Severus was in a deep sleep the headmaster turned his attention to Poppy. He was curious to see who else she found to donate blood. Magic could heal just about any injury but blood loss was still dependent on muggle medicine, meaning a blood transfusion would be necessary.  
  
Unfortunately, it is more difficult to find a match for a witch or wizard. Not only does the blood type have to match but the magic signature also needs to be compatible. Each witch or wizard has a specific magic signature. Some are closer in signatures than others.  
  
What made the current situation more difficult was that Harry's power was not like most wizards. He was much more talented than the average student and Albus suspected Harry was capable of wandless magic. It only seemed natural that Severus would be a perfect match for the Headmaster suspected that Snape was capable of the same feat as well. Dumbledore only knew of a select few who were capable of it and was curious to see which one Poppy had found that also happened to be a blood type match.  
  
When Dumbledore saw who tumbled out of the floo system his eyes widened and then shone with amusement. He couldn't help but think how interesting the next school semester was going to be. In reflection, he shouldn't be that surprised. After all of the things that had occurred over the years he had forgotten all about Severus' relation to this powerful family. He chuckled to himself when he tried to envision what their reaction to the unfolding events was going to be. The headmaster hid his smile and then sobered all together when he remembered the request he still needed to ask. "Poppy, when you are done there I need you to do something for me."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked over and saw the sad expression on the headmaster's face. "I will do anything in my power Albus, you know that. What do you need from me?" She asked kindly while setting up the paraphernalia she would need for the upcoming blood transfusion.  
  
Dumbledore reached down and held onto Severus' hand. "I need you to draw some more blood and do a test for me. Find out what he is hiding." He looked back up into sympathetic eyes. "I need to know and he is not going to tell me."  
  
"I will let you know as soon as I have the results." With that she turned back to her task.  
  
  
  
As soon as his eyes opened, he knew he was still in the medical wing. He was a little groggy and it took a few moments before the memories slammed into him reminding him why he was there. Snape sat up and immediately regretted the action when dizziness set in. He felt strong hands push him back down and looked up until his eyes locked onto a blue piercing gaze. Snape's hands got clammy and he had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He couldn't think beyond his rising panic.  
  
"Shh..calm down child." Dumbledore admonished while stroking the hair away from Snape's eyes. "Why?" he asked with a little bit of hurt in his voice. "Why didn't you come to me instead of taking such risks. You knew I would help." The headmaster asked.  
  
Snape couldn't handle looking into his mentor's eyes and seeing the hurt there and so looked down at his hands. "I.I.." He was unable to complete his thought so let his voice trail off.  
  
Dumbledore grasped his chin and forced him to make eye contact again. "Why?" he asked insisting with his eyes for an answer.  
  
Snape let out a sigh "I didn't want to bother you. You have been busy getting things ready to fight Voldemort. You don't have time for my childish behavior." He said in a small voice. He took a deep breath to continue when the anger suddenly returned. He felt like he could do nothing right and was constantly failing this man. With the self loathing spurring him on he lashed out at the one person who truly cared about him "And besides, it is none of your concern Headmaster!" he said stressing the last word. "It has not interfered with my duties as a professor or as a spy" he spat out.  
  
Dumbledore was taken back by the vehemence in Snape's words and then understood it for what it was. He realized that the anger was not directed at him but rather was directed inward. With that realization he wrapped his arms around the young wizard. For the first few minutes he just held on as the boy struggled and only began to speak when he felt the body relax in his arms.  
  
"Child, you have been my son in all but blood since I met you. You know that my concern goes well beyond your duties as a professor or as a spy. I love you and don't want to see you hurt." He whispered in Snape's ear. Gently forcing Snape back so that they were once again looking into each others eyes he continued "You should have come to me, I could have helped you with the nightmares." He quietly stated and then his tone turned serious. Now was the time for some tough love the headmaster decided "Instead you chose to continually take a potion that you knew would build up to toxic levels in your blood!" He got his displeasure across to the young wizard in his arms without raising his voice once. He had to force himself not to lose his resolve when he saw the boy flinch.  
  
"It was dangerous and childish. I have tried to give you the space and freedom that your pride has demanded but no more. You obviously need more guidance then I have given you over the years. I made a mistake and for that I am sorry." He waited to gage Snape's reaction before continuing. He was surprised that Severus had not exploded yet. It was his usual way of dealing with unwanted emotions. He took a deep breath to help prepare for the response he knew he would receive with his next statement "From now on you will be staying in a room in my chambers until I deem it time for you to return to the dungeon." He didn't have to wait long for the explosion he was expecting earlier.  
  
"What! No, absolutely not!" he shouted. He began to shake in embarrassment and anger. "I am not a child. You can't just dictate that I move in with you!" he sputtered while trying to get up to get dressed. He was not going to stay in here a moment longer and have this ludicrous conversation. He loved and respected the man but what he was suggesting was just plain crazy. Snape wondered if Albus hadn't gone mental. Imagine, him, the feared potion master living with the headmaster. He completely froze with the next statement.  
  
"Severus Salazar Snape! You will not use that tone of voice with me." The headmaster scolded. "I have my reasons for wanting you with me rather then the dungeons. First of all, you need help quitting those potions. I want to be there for you. I also want to help when you get summoned again. You know how painful that is, and you will NOT be answering that call. Don't think I forgot about that conversation. And don't think that I haven't noticed the reckless behavior you have been indulging in. You have been using potions you know are dangerous for you, you haven't eaten well in Merlin knows how long, and you keep risking your life when it is not necessary." Before Snape could interrupt at that point Albus continued with raised eyebrows "Do I need to remind you of the incident on Privet drive?" At the small shake of the head in response he continued "I love you too much to sit back and let you do this to yourself because you are too stubborn to ask for help. Well, now you don't need to ask you just have to accept." He finally let his tone soften "I know it is hard for you to accept help, but please child, for me would you at least try?  
  
Severus stared into Dumbledore's eyes for a few moments before responding. He didn't know if he could handle giving up the freedom being asked of him. He tried to weigh the costs and benefits of the proposal. In one way, it would be nice to feel loved and cared for, but then on another level it scared him. It was one thing when he was a child to let Albus take care of him but now he was an adult. Did he really want this? He knew that if he continued to refuse the headmaster would not really push him into it. But he knew that if he did refuse, then the relationship would change between them. That was the real question here, did he want just a professional friendship between them, like what Dumbledore had with the rest of the staff, or did he want the father/son relationship being offered. There really was no choice; this is what he had dreamed of having all of his life, although he would rather die than admit that aloud to anyone. Not trusting his voice, he nodded and then lied back down.  
  
Dumbledore released the breath that he did not realize he held while waiting for the boy's answer. For a moment he had feared that he was asking more from Severus than he could give. He hid a chuckle when he realized how many times he thought of Severus as a boy. In the bed was a grown man, but to a wizard of 110 years, a young wizard of thirty three was still a boy. Before he could say a word they were interrupted by a sharp gasp and clang of trays being dropped on the floor. Dumbledore looked up to see Poppy staring at Harry with a shocked look on her face. She just stood there with her hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes wide.  
  
Both Dumbledore and Snape could hear the weak voice behind the curtain "What! What's wrong?"  
  
A/N: Phew..this one is done. Sorry about the cliffie hides behind desk Erm.is it dangerous to ask for reviews holds out bribe of girl scout cookies.sorry Saavik, I will get a fresh supply before chapter five is done :D Speaking of chapter five: I am almost done and ready to send it to my beta .Yipeeeeee runs off to finish next chapter 


	5. Reaction

A/N: When I came up with this story I already had in mind where I was going with it in a general sense. I was feeling pretty confident until I was reading this wonderful story The blood connection by Dark Temple on Dark Willows site and found to my horror that my idea on explaining the blood and magical match had already been done sniffle I wrote to her and she told me that I could still go ahead and use it in my story and she wouldn't be offended. smiles and waves in gratitude Since I only had a vague idea regarding this explanation I didn't want to go into too much detail because now I really was influenced by her story and didn't want to copy it. So hopefully it still makes enough sense without it. Also, I have had a few people ask what I meant about this story being "sort of a response to Severitus challenge" I only said sort of because at the time I hadn't read her challenge. I only knew for sure that Snape had to be Harry's father, but I didn't know what the other stipulations were. Does that clear up any confusion? I have now read the challenge (see what happens when you take the time to actually read the bios?) I will meet most but miss one of them. Sorry! Anyway thanks Severitus for the wonderful challenge that has resulted in some great stories!!! Oh, and again, I don't own anything. Just borrowing them!! Promise to put them back when I am done sniffle.do I have to?.whine  
Both Dumbledore and Snape could hear the weak voice behind the curtain "What! What's wrong?" Harry had awoken to the startled gasp of Madam Pomfrey. The strange thing was, he didn't remember coming back to Hogwarts. As he strained his memory trying to understand how he came to be here, he suddenly remembered Uncle Vernon. He quickly sat up with terror in his eyes.  
  
Before the two wizards could respond, Madam Pomfrey quickly made her way to Harry's bedside. "You need to calm down Harry before you hurt yourself. Your body has been through quite a shock." She said gently as she pushed on his shoulder to get him to lie down again.  
  
"Harry, you are safe now." Dumbledore added trying to get the terror to leave Harry's eyes. As he was trying to comfort the boy his mind was working overtime. What in Merlin's name was going on? He knew the boy was Harry Potter but yet didn't look like the boy he brought in earlier. He gallantly hid his confusion from the child.  
  
Upon closer inspection Albus could still see the familiar features of the boy he knew. Harry still had the bright emerald eyes of his mother and the little nose and rounded chin of James but the rest was different. The boys cheek bones were now more pronounced and his hair, while almost the same color, had some red highlights to it and was not as wild as it once was. He seemed to be taller (although still small for his age) and not quite as gangly looking.  
  
Instead of being an exact carbon copy of James he was now a mixture of Lily, James, and someone else. It took Albus a few moments to figure who it was but then it finally hit him. He wasn't sure if it was due to his suspicions being true or just the fact that Harry was related to this person.  
  
Poppy could tell when Dumbledore reached the same conclusion that she had earlier. "Headmaster, Professor Snape, I need to speak with both of you for a moment about something." She said while gesturing to her office.  
  
Dumbledore tore his eyes away from Harry and grabbed onto the stunned wizard to follow the mediwitch into her office. As soon as the door closed behind them and a silencing spell was cast, Dumbledore spoke. "Explain." Snape just stood in stunned silence his gaze flickering between the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Poppy took a few moments to collect her thoughts. "Well Albus, I am not sure where to begin. When I drew the blood earlier to find out who was a match I noticed that Lily and James were not listed. I was shocked because one of them would have to have the same blood type as the boy. I drew the blood on them myself before they were married to make sure that their type and magic signatures were compatible to have a child. So I know that the tests are accurate. The best I can figure is that Lily must have cast a charm or used a potion to make the boy look like James.  
  
At this, Snape finally snapped out of his dazed stupor. "Actually, there is a charm that was once used by elite pure blood families in order to hide certain indiscretions. The Convertio charm was cast on the infant to hide their true looks and take on the features of a desired person. The charm is strong enough to last throughout the lifetime by working with the person's own magic. As long as the wizard or witch had any power in them the charm would last."  
  
Poppy started nodding at this point "Well that would explain why it wore off now. The charm needs to be fed by the person's magic. In this case, all of Harry's magic was concentrated on survival and there was none left over to work with the charm."  
  
Snape started to pace around the room. "But why cast the spell to begin with?" he questioned. "The boy still looks enough like his father so why make him an exact duplicate? Why go through the trouble of casting the charm?" he ranted waving his arms in the air.  
  
As he was ranting, Snape hadn't noticed the shared speculative looks between Dumbledore and Pomfrey. He also didn't realize until too late that Poppy had aimed her wand at him. Snape felt a little stick on his finger and then watched Poppy wave her wand over a piece of parchment. He also could tell that she was muttering a charm under her breath but she did it too softly for him to catch what she was saying. All of a sudden realization hit him and he felt his stomach drop. He narrowed his eyes at the witch "No, there is no way what you are thinking is true. She would have told me!" he growled.  
  
Poppy looked down at the parchment and then handed it over to Dumbledore. "I will leave you two alone for awhile." With that said she quietly slipped out the door.  
  
Dumbledore caught Snape's wrist to keep him from continuing his pacing. "Child, calm down a minute and listen to me" he stated.  
  
Snape looked into the headmaster's eyes and knew immediately what he was about to be told. "No! I don't believe it. She wouldn't do this to me!" he yelled and then slowly sank into a chair and put his head into his hands.  
  
"I don't know why she did what she did but it is true. Harry is your son." He told the boy while gently rubbing his hand up and down the tense back. "I know she loved you both Severus. My only guess is that she felt you were too young and also in order to protect you and the baby from Voldemort" he said trying to soothe the young man.  
  
For a moments Severus sat and stared at nothing while his mind raced. The more he thought about things the angrier he became. He suddenly shot up out of the chair startling Dumbledore who had been kneeling next to the young man trying to offer comfort. Snape stood with his hands clenched visibly shaking while trying to control his anger. All of a sudden the window to the office door shattered in an explosion of glass. Dumbledore could hear vials of potions exploding all throughout the room. He stood and grabbed Snape into a firm embrace. "Stop it! You need to calm down!" He tried to keep his tone calm but stern to break through the man's anger.  
  
Snape pulled himself from the headmaster's embrace. He was so agitated and angry his mind didn't even register the mess around him. "She knew and she kept him from me. Why?" He seethed. "She knew what my life had been like growing up. She promised to always be there for me. I finally let myself open my heart and trust her with it during our seventh year and then she had to go and break it by deciding I was too young." Snape had been only nine when he started school which made him two years younger then everyone in his year. "Why is it she never had a problem with our age difference until she left to be an Auror?" Snape said all of this with so much pain in his voice it made Dumbledore wince in sympathy.  
  
"And then to top it off, she has to come back when I am eighteen. We had one glorious day together. She told me she made a mistake and wanted to try again." Snape had started pacing again during this latest pronouncement.  
  
"I was so happy Albus. I loved her more than life itself. I thought that she felt the same way!" It took a few moments for Snape to calm down enough to continue. He was dangerously close to losing control of his emotions and breaking down and crying. He refused to humiliate himself that way. "But...." at this he faltered, "When she saw the Dark Mark she didn't even give me a chance to explain. She just got a look of horror and disgust on her face and slapped me then stormed out. I never heard from her again. Two weeks later I learn of her engagement to James Potter!" He spat the name in disgust.  
  
Dumbledore noticed that the remaining items hanging on the walls were beginning to shake again. He didn't think there was anything left to get broken but he needed to calm the boy down before something serious happened. "Severus.child" he said comfortingly, but before he could continue Snape stopped him.  
  
"No..don't." he whispered. "Not only did she betray me she hid something very important to me. She knew how important family was to me and why." He softly stated. "Maybe she realized I would have made a horrible parent." He sighed dejectedly. "I need..I need to be alone." He whispered with desperation in his voice while slowly making his way over to the door. "I just..I can't" but rather then finish he just spun around and quickly stalked out of the room with his robes billowing behind him.  
  
Dumbledore didn't know what to do. He wanted to go comfort his child but knew that there was another child in the other room needing some answers and comfort also. As he looked around the room he locked eyes on their guest that had come a few hours earlier to provide the life saving blood for Harry. He narrowed his eyes at the man when he noticed him making his way for the door clearly intending on following Snape.  
  
Accurately interpreting the look from the older wizard the man sighed "I won't hurt him." He waited while Dumbledore searched his face and when finding what he was looking for he gave a slight nod for him to continue. With permission granted, he turned and fled the room already knowing where to find Snape.  
  
The Headmaster, for the first time in his life feeling all of his one hundred and ten years turned to the boy watching the whole scene with confused frightened eyes and tried to figure out how to explain the situation. There was just so much he had to tell him and he wasn't sure how he was going to take it. "Harry we need to talk."  
  
A/N: Thank you again to everyone who took the time to review. I really appreciate it!! I can't believe that so many authors that I adore and look up to have read my story and reviewed!! bounces up and down in joy And a dozen roses go to Saavik for beta reading my story and making it sooooo much easier for you guys to read. I can't imagine the types of reviews I would be getting without her help shudders  
  
A Snape fan: No I don't plan on having Snape and Harry as lovers.I agree eewww that would be gross! Hmmmm..interesting tidbit about the name. I never thought about it that way.  
  
Eeeeps! ducks under table A lot of people were a little hmmm.use the term loosely here upset about me leaving the chapters of cliffies all the time. Adjusts halo It's not my fault. Sev made me do it points finger accusingly He has been in such a bad mood so he insists on taking it out on everyone else. 


	6. The Guest

A/N: First of all.surprise surprise I still don't own them. Second of all I wanted to thank once again all the people who have taken the time to review waves at reviewers Also a big thank you needs to go to my beta reader for helping with this chapter. She made it soooooo much better!! Sends virtual box of chocolates Also I just wanted to take a minute to clear up one of my comments at the end of the chapter five. When I made the comment about it being gross for Severus and Harry to be in a relationship I meant because in this story they are father and son. So it would be just too weird for them to be father and son and lovers. I wasn't putting down slash in general. Anyway.I hope you enjoy :D  
  
Severus found himself in the Astronomy tower. This fact did not really surprise him much since it seemed that every time he was in emotional turmoil his feet took him to the tower. Most people assumed that when he was really upset he'd lock himself in the dungeon. In actuality he preferred the silence and freedom he found way up here so close to the heavens. There was hardly anyone around no matter the hour and sitting on the ledge with the wind whipping through his hair gave him a feeling of flying. Flying was the only time he felt completely content and relaxed. Even involving himself in brewing one of the more complex potions didn't give him the same release he found in flying. Unfortunately it was one of the things he had given up when becoming a spy so many years ago. His front of being the cold hearted dour greasy git of a potions master would be ruined if the children saw him soaring through the sky with a smile of pleasure on his face.   
  
The professor sat on the ledge and drew his legs up to his chest. He rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes letting his mind get lost in past memories. He was startled out his ruminations by the door to the tower squeaking open. He couldn't find the energy to raise his head to find out who would dare disturb his few moments of solitude. The other professors in the castle had learned the hard way that when he was in a bad enough mood to seek solitude up in the tower it was advantageous to ones health to steer clear of him. The students knew enough to stay away no matter what mood he was in. Even the headmaster comprehended that it was best to leave him in peace when he sought out his lonely window ledge.   
  
"Hey kid." Severus heard the greeting at the same time he felt a warm body slide up next to him and pull him to a broad chest. He was rearranged until his back rested up against the man's body and strong arms were wrapped around his chest. "Talk to me" Was whispered in his ear.   
  
Snape had been so lost in his past memories that he responded to the once familiar situation as he would have in his youth. "I am not a kid, besides I am only two years younger than you." He replied to the intruder and then jerked up once awareness kicked in and he realized to whom he was speaking. He struggled for a few moments against the arms and then finally gave up when he noticed that he couldn't escape the strong hold on him. He finally relaxed back into the embrace and let out a long sigh. "If you're here to kill me then just get it over with. I am too tired to fight right now."   
  
The new comer was surprised at the lack of life in his friend's voice. It went to show the state of Snape's mind that the wizard hadn't even thought to use magic to get away but had instead leaned back in resignation. He sighed in concern and exasperation "I am not here to kill you, you fool. If I had wanted to do that, would I have wasted my time coming here to donate blood to your son?" The man asked while cuffing the silent bundle in his arms on the head. "Besides I have been your cousin and more importantly your friend way before I became your enemy." He finished and then fell silent.   
  
Snape's body went rigid and then he turned to look his cousin in the eye. "You know then?" He asked as more of statement then a question. With another sigh he turned back around and again rested his head on the man's chest. Somehow he was not surprised. The man was almost always three steps ahead of him when it came to life's little twists.   
  
"If you're asking if I know that Harry is your son or if I know that you are a spy then the answer is yes." The other man responded while tightening his grip around the young figure. He didn't have long to wait for the expected response. He felt the body once again tighten getting ready to spring to his feet if the occasion required it.   
  
"What do you plan to do with the knowledge?" he heard Snape whisper in a voice full of tension.   
  
"Right now, nothing. While you are in Hogwarts we are both safe from responsibility to outside concerns. Here you are my cousin, but outside these walls you will again be my enemy. For my sake and for yours, please don't ever let me come across you outside." The man desperately held onto his friend and began to rock the younger wizard to relax him.   
  
Snape loved this man almost as much as he did Dumbledore. He had been more of an older brother than a cousin for as long as he could remember. It pained him that they were at odds with each other. "You could always seek refuge here. There is good left in you my friend. Would you consider switching sides?" He knew what the response would be but he had to at least try. He had to retain the hope that he would not one day face this kindred soul across a bloody battle field.   
  
"It is too late for me kid. Maybe, if I would have had someone like Dumbledore get involved in my life earlier on I would have had a chance." He meant every word he said. Snape could tell from the almost dead quality of the statement. He should have done more back when there had still been a chance. No matter what he had promised.   
  
With that thought came the familiar tug of guilt that Severus often felt when thinking of his cousin. When they were children they had sworn each other to secrecy about their home life. They had both grown up in abusive homes and neither one wanted anyone to find out. By the time Dumbledore had discovered the various bruises on Snape's body and had forced a confession out of him, his cousin was almost eighteen and would have been on his own soon anyway. Every time he had suggested to his cousin that it would still be beneficial tell Albus of the abuse, he had flat out refused and would remind Snape that he had promised not to tell. So Severus had kept his mouth shut. A decision he regretted as much if not more than his acceptance of the Dark Mark.   
  
Snape had tried to provide as much support as he could for his cousin but as they got older and he began to live at the school on a constant basis they saw less and less of each other. Until Dumbledore had gained temporary custody of Snape, he had spent as much time at his cousin's house as he did his own. Their mothers were twins and both of the boys' fathers were loyal followers of Voldemort. After his mother left when he was five, there was no one around to take care of him when his father was called away. His mother and her twin had both been taken away from their families when they were babies and they were unaware of who their true relations were. So that left him in the care of his Aunt Malfoy whenever his father was away on business or later the bastard was being summoned by Voldemort.   
  
Severus again twisted his body around so that he could look his cousin in the eye. "Lucius, what about your son?" he asked refusing to break contact. "I know you love him. Do you really want him to grow up to be Voldemort's lap dog? Draco is a bright boy and deserves better. Would you have honestly chosen this for your life if the option was given to you? Please, for your son, reconsider. Don't become like our fathers. Give the child a chance for happiness." He pleaded for the first time in his life. He was unused to begging. He prided himself on his strength but the love for his cousin and his nephew. (Even though Draco is really his second cousin not his nephew, he called him Uncle Sev ever since he could talk).   
  
"I will think about it Sev. I can't promise anything. But for Draco I will consider other options. For now, all I ask is for you to be there for him." Lucius spoke with a shaky voice. Suddenly he gave a cheeky grin and moved in conspiratorially, "Anyway, maybe our boys can help each other out." Both of the wizards were well aware of the rivalry between their sons and chuckled at the image of the two boys actually becoming friends. With that last thought, Severus groaned. He couldn't believe he had a son. A son he had unknowingly gone out of his way to torment and made the boy's life miserable in the process. Surely Harry hated him, how could he not?   
  
Lucius sensed his cousin's train of thought. With one last hug while pulling the man to his feet he stated "It will all work out. I am positive Dumbledore has explained the situation to the boy. I am sure that with time he will come around." He started guiding Severus to the door "Go and get some rest. When you get up both of you should be calm enough to talk rationally." When he saw the look of fear in the young man's eyes had not diminished, he pulled him into a tight hug. Pushing him back away he told the boy in a steady voice, "Listen to those who are older and wiser then you." He laughed at the look of indignation on the other man's face. "I will come visit you when I can. Good luck!" Still laughing he left Severus sputtering behind him in the doorway.   
  
Feeling much better then he did before; Snape started making his way down to his dungeon for some much needed rest. After he gave the password and entered through the portrait hole, he suddenly remembered Albus' admonishment and the fact that at least for now he was to stay in the headmaster's chambers. With his cheeks red from embarrassment he collected some of the things he wanted to bring and made his way to his new "room".   
  
He snarled "lemon drop" to the gargoyle and took the stairs up to the door. He let himself in and made his way to the bedroom that Dumbledore had kept for Snape's use as a child. He dropped down onto the bed in exhaustion and just before his eyes closed and sleep overcame him, he thought that maybe it was a good idea he was sleeping here, well at least for today. He always felt safe in Dumbledore's chambers and he knew that he would sleep better here then he would down in the dungeon under present circumstances. He understood that he would need plenty of rest to help him get through the upcoming discussion with Pot.his son, he corrected himself. He finally gave into the exhaustion pulling at him and fell into a peaceful sleep.   
A/N: see takes bow no cliffie!!!! (I locked Sev in the closet before he could cause that to happen wink Next chapter should show Albus and Harry's talk.Yippeee. Yikes glances over at closet I must have left his wand with him. Darn it all. Squeals in fright Eeeks he is pointing it at me. I better post before I can't. 


	7. The story

A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. Real life kidnapped me and held me hostage for awhile. Says in hushed whisperOr maybe He who must not be named.found out what I eventually have planned for him and set everything up to keep me from finishing. looks at all the incredulous looks what it could happen. Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. I will have a challenge at the end if anyone is interested. Tootaloo.  
  
Dumbledore sat in the chair next to Harry's bed and took the small hand into his own. "I know you must have questions Harry. Go ahead and ask." He gently said to the boy while trying to mentally prepare himself to explain the complicated situation.  
  
"How did I get here" he blurted. There was a million questions buzzing around his head and he wasn't sure what to ask first. So he just let his mouth take over for him, again. Harry watched as Dumbledore took a few moments and just stroked his beard before answering.  
  
"It seems that your familiar Hedwig cares a great deal about you Harry" Dumbledore began seriously. "She took it upon herself to bring your situation to my attention. Professor Snape and I arrived at the Dursleys and as soon as we saw your condition we immediately brought you back here." With his next words he gently put his arm around Harry to lend comfort "What happened child?"  
  
"P....Professor Snape!" Harry squeaked out in shock, completely ignoring the last question. 'Oh great' he thought to himself. 'Of all the people to see what had happened it had to be that greasy git. I'll never hear the end of this.' He was sure the man would use this to torment him even more. With this thought and the further realization that now even the Slytherins would more than likely find out, he felt his anxiety begin to build.  
  
Dumbledore sensed how agitated the small boy was becoming and tightened his hold around the thin shoulders. "Shhh..child. It will be alright. Severus and I have no intention of telling anyone you don't want us to." He then began to mutter soothing words, not paying attention to what he was saying, until he felt some of the tension leave the frightened child in his arms. He gently took a hold of the boys chin until the large confused green eyes met his own. "Let me tell you a story Harry. I know some of this may be upsetting to you but please hear me out." Once the boy gave a small nod, the old wizard continued.  
  
"Fifty three years ago, a set of twin baby girls were found abandoned and taken in by a powerful wizard family. My brother Abner and his wife found the girls on their doorstep and immediately fell in love with them and raised them as their own. They named them Abigail and Amelia. They grew to be beautiful, intelligent, and very powerful young ladies. It was all we could do here at Hogwarts to teach them some control over the power they possessed." Seeing the confusion in Harry's eyes he decided to explain in more detail before he could be interrupted.  
  
"You see Harry, the girls had a very rare gift. They were capable of wandless magic. Throughout history there were only a few wizards or witches capable of this. As far as I know the only ones at the time that had this ability were myself, and Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry's eyes grew large for a moment, then he looked down at the covers fearing where this might be headed. "Are there anymore capable of this now?" Harry asked in a small voice and then covered his mouth with his hand when he realized he had interrupted the aged Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore gave the boy's hand a reassuring squeeze "It is alright to voice your questions child, I know this can be a lot to take in at once. But please do try to let me finish." He gently admonished the boy. He was happy to see that the boy's uncle did not squelch the child's insatiable curiosity, totally. Harry might be battered and slightly traumatized, but Dumbledore was happy to see that the child's spirit had not been broken by his ordeal. "Yes Harry, there are few more with this ability today, but that is for discussion at another time. Now where was I, yes Abigail and Amelia."  
  
Dumbledore once again sat back in his chair. "Once the girls began Hogwarts, they were both sorted into Gryffindor. They shocked all of us when they both fell in love with two Slytherins. Abigail started dating and eventually married Lucius Malfoy (sr) and Amelia married his best friend Salazar Snape. At first both of the young men were doting husbands and the two couples were very happy. Within a few months Abigail and Lucius had a son that they named after his father, Lucius jr. Several months later Amelia and Salazar had a son that they named James, and two years later they had another son that they named Severus."  
  
Dumbledore allowed a few seconds for Harry to get over his shock before continuing on. "Unfortunately the two ambitious men became followers of a young, powerful, and uprising dark wizard. After pledging their loyalty to Voldemort they began to perform such atrocities in his name that they began to change. They became angry and violent to anyone that opposed them or were muggle born. Abigail loved her husband and stuck with him, determined to try and change him back to the loving man she had married. Although she was very powerful, she never did fight back when he began to be violent with her and his son. He was determined to train his heir to stand at his side and serve Voldemort as a loyal and talented Death Eater when he became older." Dumbledore stopped and tried to collect himself.  
  
"Abigail hardly ever came around the family anymore so we were unaware of everything that was happening. When I first found out, I could not understand why such a powerful, intelligent witch would allow this to happen and not do something to stop it, for she was more powerful then her husband. However, it was later explained to me that some women, when they are in abusive situations, become almost brainwashed into believing that they are powerless and at some level start to believe that they deserve what is happening to them. But I digress; let me finish the rest of the story." Albus noted that Harry seemed to almost have an understanding look in his eye. The old wizard came to the sad realization that perhaps it was not only women who could come to believe they deserved less then friendly treatment.  
  
Dumbledore took in a deep calming breath and continued, "For the first year after joining, Salazar did not become as violent as his friend. He was just more cold and aloof. Although Amelia loved her husband she was lonely and turned to another man whom she had been seeing at the same time as Salazar before they married. Amelia was the direct opposite of her sister. Although they were both very tiny petite women with an almost Elvin beauty, the similarities stopped there.  
  
Abigail had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and Amelia had raven black hair and coal black eyes. Not only were they opposites in appearance but in personality as well. Abigail was shy and timid and not very confident in herself, where as Amelia was a spit fire. She defied rules and tradition and did her own thing. She had no qualms about dating two men at the same time and made no secret of her time with another before they were married. And like always she was honest and upfront about her feelings and the fact she was not happy. She informed Salazar that she was leaving him and taking their children with her.  
  
Salazar refused to let her leave with both of their children. Out of love for Amelia he agreed that she could take one child with her and the other would remain with him. In the beginning he had insisted that the eldest, James, stay with him and that she would take the youngest, Severus. Before the divorce became finalized they learned that James was not really Salazar's son, but rather the son of the other man, Tobias Potter."  
  
Dumbledore could once again feel the anxiety building in the child whose hand he held. Once again he put his arm around the boy's shoulders and whispered soothing words until he felt the tremors that had started subside. Knowing that the rest of the tale would be even harder for the boy to take, he gently scooped up the child and sat on the bed, settling Harry into his arms like a he would an infant.  
  
"Salazar became enraged and demanded that Amelia leave at once with James and that if he ever laid eyes upon her again he would kill her and the boy himself. Amelia, not yet aware of just how powerful she was, and fearing for her and her seven year old's life, fled and never came back. After this Salazar was never the same. He became even more violent and cruel than Lucius. He was even more determined to make his youngest stronger and to wipe any trace of his wife out of him. Severus and Lucius were both trained in the dark arts and were often times raised and punished together. Lucius filled the void in young Severus' life left by James and became more an older brother then cousin."  
  
Four years later, when Lucius turned eleven and was to start Hogwarts, Salazar came to me and demanded that Severus be allowed to attend also. At first I was leery of allowing one so young to attend, for he was only nine. But after meeting him and testing him, I realized that he inherited his intelligence and power from his mother. Deciding that it would be in his best interest to train him right away before his power could get out of hand like Amelia, I let him enter. Although I have to admit a little bit of my reasoning was purely selfish. I had missed out on so much of his life I wanted him near me so that I could get to know him and his cousin better. At the time, I suspected Salazar of being a Death Eater and felt that it was wise to not let on that his son was capable of the same wandless magic as his mother and so had him trained using his wand."  
  
The old wizard stopped his tale long enough to check on the status of the small form in his arms. Harry was so small that it was hard to remember at times that he was almost fifteen. Seeing that he was not too upset he decided to hurry up and finish before the child could drop off to sleep. The poor boy was exhausted, but Albus felt that it was best to go ahead and tell him the rest and then let him sleep.  
  
"It didn't take long before Severus met up with James since they were in the same year. The boys immediately recognized who the other was and were very uncomfortable around each other at first. It didn't help any that James was sorted into Gryffindor and Severus into Slytherin. Severus was so angry at his mother and brother for, as he thought, abandoning him, he especially hated his mother for choosing James and leaving him behind. He also hated James because he saw that his older brother got the kind of life he always dreamed about. His mother was kind and loving and his father, Tobias Potter, was everything Severus' own was not. Tobias was kind, compassionate, and never once struck his son like Salazar did Severus on numerous occasions. He saw how happy and well liked James was and he resented him even more. They were both young and James, not understanding why Severus was so angry and resentful, became just as hateful back. They fought and argued the entire time they were at Hogwarts.  
  
"I learned of the abuse Severus suffered when he was in his seventh year. I petitioned for, and was granted, temporary custody until he turned eighteen. Since he was still a minor he had to remain living at Hogwarts once he graduated. Severus and Lily started dating during their sixth year but after your mother had graduated and gone on to become an auror she became uncomfortable being in a relationship with someone so young and still under parental guidance. She therefore decided to break off the relationship and started seeing James Potter. During this time, Severus was very hurt and confused. For the second time in his life someone he loved had chosen James over him and it only to served to intensify the hate he felt towards his brother.  
  
"Unfortunately, during all of this, Severus had overheard a meeting between the Order of the Phoenix and decided that he would join Voldemort and become a spy. This put him back into contact with his father who was very high in the ranks of the Death Eaters. Voldemort let Salazar perform Severus' training and often times found it amusing to let Salazar be the one to punish Severus for any mistakes that were made. The poor boy was torn between trying to please me and trying to win the affection that he always craved from his father. As he was struggling with this your mother came back to Severus and professed her love to him once again and they got to be together for one wonderful day. The next morning when Lily saw the Dark Mark on Severus' arm she became angry and instead of letting him explain she left him and never returned. Two weeks later, Severus learned that Lily and James were married. For awhile, he walked a fine line between light and dark. He was hurt and angry and even more so after you were born. You were a reminder to him of everything he had lost.  
  
"The death of Lily and James helped him end the struggle between light and dark and he completely came back to me. After the defeat of Voldemort by you Harry, many of the Death Eaters were captured and some were given the dementors kiss, including Lucius sr. and Salazar. Unfortunately, Lucius jr. had never let me get close to him and embraced his father's beliefs even more strongly after the man's execution. Severus remained with me, but he drew into himself and became angry and bitter. While I know he loves me and trusts me, he has never allowed himself to completely open himself up again."  
  
"So.P.Professor Snape is my uncle?" Harry asked in a quivering voice, hoping that was all there was to the tale.  
  
Dumbledore held the boy a little more tightly in his arms before he uttered the words that would bring this child's view of the world crashing down around him. "No child..we just learned today that Severus is not your uncle, but that he is your father."  
  
At first there was stunned silence. And then as he watched, he saw a myriad of emotions cross the boys face. After the shock wore off, Harry buried his face into his headmaster's robes and began to sob. Too tired to cope, Harry let himself slide into a fitful sleep. Albus simply sat there and held the child. He was tired too, but sleep would not come as easily to the old wizard. He still had another child to look after.  
  
A/N: Phew.that chapter is finally done ( First of all..thank you to all of you who have stuck around and are still interested in the story. Thanks for the encouragement and the gently nudges to keep going rubs at sore spots from being poked Okay.now for the challenge. Does anyone recognize from what movie the names are from: Abagail and Amelia? The first person to email me with the correct movie wins. If you leave your email with your guess, whoever wins I will contact and discuss a reward! 


	8. The plan

A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for sticking with me on this story. I also..not like anyone needs to be told..must say that I don't own any of the characters ( On to the story.  
  
Once Albus was sure that Harry was completely asleep, he stood up and gently laid the boy on the bed. Giving in to something he had felt compelled to do on numerous occasions but had always held back from, he leaned over and placed a kiss on the sleeping child's forehead. With a sigh and one last long look, he left the medical wing with strict orders to Madam Pomphrey to contact him as soon as Harry awoke.   
  
Dumbledore slowly made his way to his chambers while lost in thought. The old wizard felt guilty about all the animosity that father and son would have to work through. He knew that some of the hatred Severus had towards James Potter, Sirius Black, and now to some extent Harry, was partly his own fault. Dumbledore has seen a lot of himself in Potter and Black so had had a tendency to be a little too lenient on the two boys when it came to their pranks. In some ways, he downplayed the seriousness of their antics because he remembered as a young lad, playing some of the same jokes. He didn't want to have to face the fact that some of the pranks he played as a child could have in fact been cruel, harmful, or even deadly.   
  
Albus had always prided himself on his Gryffindor courage, intelligence, and kind heart. Although at times many probably saw him as manipulative, everything he did was with the intention to help people. Since he saw so much of himself in the two boys, he had blinded himself to any other possible motivations behind their actions or the potential consequences.   
  
Unfortunately, most of their pranks had been directed at Severus. Unlike with Potter and Black, Dumbledore was well aware what drove Severus, his anger. Albus had made it one of his personal missions to help the child deal with his anger before he ended up like Tom Riddle. The older wizard loved Severus with all of his heart and had been determined to do anything within his power to help him overcome all of his anger and hate, but consequently, by being so lenient on James and Sirius and not on Severus, he had ended up making the situation worse.   
  
Dumbledore was so lost in thought that he ran right into the gargoyle protecting the entrance and fell to the floor. With nothing but his dignity injured he got up and dusted himself off while he muttered the password to the amused guardian. Most had the misconception that the gargoyle was only an inanimate object incapable of any thought. He was one of the few who realized that it was quite intelligent and possessed a wicked sense of humor. On a few lonely nights over the years he had come down and held long, entertaining conversations with the stone statue.   
  
As he was thinking over these conversations and how much they helped to chase away the loneliness, a plan started to formulate itself in the crafty wizard's mind. Quickening his pace, he went to his office. The first thing he needed to do was prepare two rooms. One room was already prepared for Severus from his time spent with him during childhood, so all that needed to be done was to get more of his stuff here. The other room for Harry had to be cleaned out. Dumbledore had collected a lot of things over the years as headmaster and most seemed to accumulate in the spare bedroom. Thinking about Harry reminded him that most of the child's belongings were still with those awful muggles. Albus shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts and waved his wand to summon a house elf. After a soft "pop" an energetic house elf bounced before him.   
  
"Whats can Dobby do for Headmaster." The elf said in a high pitched voice as it continued to bounce up and down on it's tiny feet.   
  
"Dobby, I would greatly appreciate it if you and Winky could go to Professor Snape's chamber and retrieve some clothes and other essentials. Also bring some of his favorite books." He said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "And make sure you stay out of his lab and away from any potions" he said while putting a hand on the small elf's shoulders in an effort to reduce the bouncing. Between his chaotic emotions, running into a hard surface, and having to subject his tired eyes to constant motion he was beginning to develop a headache.   
  
Dobby, sensing how uncomfortable the wizard was, tried to stand still and lowered his voice "Dobby get headmaster anything else sir? Food or maybe some tea?" the elf asked trying to get the tired man to eat something.   
  
"Yes Dobby. I will need you to also go to number four Privet Drive and get young Harry's belongings and put them in the spare room in my chambers. By the time you get back the room should be ready. Oh and do try to keep from being seen by the muggles." The older wizard requested. Thoughts of the Dursleys momentarily made his eyes harden and his mood darkened. He quickly pulled himself from the thoughts with the promise to himself that at a later time they would be dealt with. 'Oh yes, he thought to himself, they most certainly will be dealt with!'   
  
"Dobby get to it right away sir." He said unable to contain his bounce anymore. With a soft 'pop' the energetic elf disappeared leaving blessed silence behind.   
  
Dumbledore then walked over to a jar on the fireplace mantle and scooped up some floo powder and tossed it into the fire. Once the flames turned green he called out "Remus Lupin!" No sooner had the words left his mouth then he stood facing the tired image of Remus.   
  
"Yes Headmaster?"   
  
"Well my boy, that was fast!" the older wizard claimed in surprise at the quick response to his summons.   
  
"Oh, well I had just finished up a discussion with Sirius and hadn't gotten the chance to walk away from the fireplace before you called" He stated in amusement. This was the first time the werewolf had had the opportunity to see Dumbledore surprised. It was a standing joke around Hogwarts that Albus knew almost everything, so it was rare indeed when you could surprise him.   
  
Dumbledore realized that for the second time in one night someone was laughing at him. Luckily, he had enough of a sense of humor to see humor in his own actions. With twinkling eyes he addressed Remus once again "Hmmm.yes, while I know a lot of things I not omnipotent. On a few occasions I have been known to be surprised." At the look on Lupin's face he chuckled. "Yes, I know the rumors that go around the school about me. Enough about me, how are you doing?" He asked while his demeanor turned more serious.   
  
Dumbledore had been worried about the werewolf ever since he left Hogwarts two years ago. Remus had decided once the students found out about him being a werewolf that it would be the best for everyone if he retired and moved on. Albus also knew the younger wizard was stressed about his friend Sirius. While Sirius was free from Azkaban, he was still forced to hide from the ministry. This made life even more difficult for Remus, because he really needed a close friend to confide in and now the friend he thought was lost forever was back but unreachable. Added to the problem was Sirius' innate nature. While they had been good friends in the past, Remus had grown up and matured. Sirius unfortunately had not.   
  
Albus knew that Sirius needed a lot of time to adjust to being out of Azkaban. He had been there for twelve years and had not been given the opportunity to mature. On top of that, the dementors had tarnished most of the young man's good memories. What was left was a boy in a man's body with mostly bad memories trying desperately to find who he had once been. Remus was doing wonders in helping the young man get past the trauma and to once again find himself, but with Sirius constantly having to move there was precious little time for the two to interact. In some ways it was good for Remus to be needed and to help care for his friend but with the added stress and not having anyone to help him through these trying times, it was beginning to take a toll. Albus feared that the transformations would progressively get worse for the younger wizard if he did not get some help.   
  
Dumbledore smiled widely when he realized that not only would his plan help Severus but it would do wonders with Lupin. "Remus, when do you think it would be possible to come and see me?" he asked in merriment.   
  
Remus was suspicious of the increased twinkling in the headmaster's eyes. He knew when Dumbledore was like that, he usually was up to something. He narrowed his eyes at the older wizard "I guess I could come right now. I am not too busy." He stated and then a few seconds later stepped out of the flames into the headmaster's office. "So what is it you wanted to discuss with me?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
Dumbledore walked back to his desk and sat in his chair while waving the younger wizard to the chair across from him. "Lemon drop?"   
  
"No thank you" he replied and settled back in his chair to wait for Albus to continue. After a few seconds of silence, the werewolf began to fidget. Although he liked Dumbledore, he tended to still feel like a child waiting to be reprimanded. Unfortunately, by being friends with James and Sirius, he had often times found himself sitting across from the headmaster waiting to be lectured.   
  
Before the silence could stretch out too long, Albus finally spoke up "First of all, I would like to ask you to return to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." He stated and then continued cutting off the protestations he could see forming on Lupin's lips. "I have already spoken to the board and all have agreed to you returning. I only had to point out that you were here an entire year and no children were injured. It was also agreed upon that you were the best DADA teacher we ever had." With that said he settled back and waited for a response.   
  
Remus was shocked at the offer. He loved teaching and had enjoyed his time here very much. He had left to protect both the students safety and the headmaster's reputation, but he had half regretted that decision ever since. He also liked the idea of having an opportunity to see and spend time with Harry. Just as he was about to accept the invitation, his thoughts turned to Harry's godfather Sirius. What would he do about Sirius. His friend came and spent time with him whenever he could and he couldn't stand the thought of not being there for his friend when he needed him, however rarely the opportunity arose for the two men to comfort one another it was a needed occurrence. "I would love to Professor Dumbledore, but I am afraid that I can't." He said sadly. Seeing the confusion in the headmaster's eyes, he explained "I couldn't leave Sirius. He needs me."   
  
"Remus, first of all I have told you before, call me Albus. Second of all, Sirius is more than welcome to return here whenever he needs to as long as he does so as Snuffles. We can just tell the children that he is someone's pet from Hogsmeade and that since he is harmless, he is welcome to come and go. So, now will you do it?" he asked with obvious hope in his eyes.   
  
Remus nodded yes "I would love to. I really did enjoy being a professor." He stated and then relaxed.   
  
"Very good" Dumbledore exclaimed, all the while looking as if he knew that would be the answer. "Now for the second reason I needed to speak with you. Have you still been studying about wandless magic?"   
  
Remus was startled at the unexpected question. "Yes Head.I mean yes Albus. Why do you ask?" Remus had been fascinated ever since finding out about wandless magic. He had noticed when he was a child that most of the time Dumbledore performed magic he had did so without a wand. One day he worked up enough courage to ask the older wizard about it. He had then been told that it was very rare and that only two wizards were capable of it. Dumbledore had went on to explain that since it was so rare, not much was known about it. Ever since then, he had been fascinated about the topic and had spent a lot of time over the years looking for and reading as much information about it as he could.   
  
"Well it has come to my attention that both Severus and Harry are endowed with this rare gift. I am getting too old to teach them and am far too busy. Also, while I know how to do it, I don't know anything else about it. You have more to teach them. Will you do this for me?" Dumbledore knew that while he was busy, he had enough time to teach both Severus and Harry to use and control their wandless magic. But part of his plan was to get Severus and Remus to spend time with each other. He knew that they would both be good for the other. He remembered that as children there did not seem to be any hostility between the two, even though Lupin was friends with Sirius and James. He actually believed that if it wasn't for Potter and Black, and house rivalry, that Remus and Severus would have naturally become friends. Both were quiet and smart and not really sociable but were fiercely loyal to friends. They both had suffered during their childhoods and would understand the others pain. 'Yes they would be very good for each other' he thought to himself.   
  
"Me!" Remus spluttered. "But Severus doesn't like me. And why have you waited until now to train him. If he is capable of wandless magic at this age then he has always been capable of it." He demanded to know.   
  
"Yes you. You are perfect to teach him. Severus does not dislike you, you just remind him of the past. He will get over that in time. And yes, he has always been capable of it but because of who his father was and then later because of his ties to Voldemort, I thought it best to not tell him or teach him. He usually has such a tight reign on his emotions and incredible control over his concentration that he is able to direct all of the power through his wand. But because of certain circumstances that is not the case right now. He has started to use his wandless magic in anger without even realizing it. Now that he has begun to release it and use it, he will have to be trained. I am asking you to help them. Will you do it?"   
  
With a sigh of defeat Remus agreed. He shouldn't even bother arguing anymore. He knew that he would never turn the old man down. He had too much respect for the man to deny him anything. Just then another thought went through his mind "Why is that both Severus and Harry are capable of this power? It is extremely rare and usually only passed down in families. How is it possible that not only does Severus have it, who is unrelated by blood to you or Voldemort but that Harry also has it. What is the likelihood of so many non related wizards possessing this rare magic in the same time and place?" Remus mused out loud.   
  
"Well actually that brings me to the last topic of conversation. Severus is gifted with this power because his mother also had it. We do not know who his grandparents were, since his mother and her sister were abandoned as babies, so we cannot be sure from what bloodline it was passed down from. And well, Harry's father passed it down to him." Albus sat back and waited for the inevitable question.   
  
"But Albus, James was not capable of wandless magic, so Harry couldn't have gotten it from his father." He stated in confusion.   
  
"I am sorry Remus, I don't know of any kinder way of breaking it to you, but it just came to our attention that James is not Harry's father." He told the young wizard while getting up and standing behind Remus and putting his hand on his shoulder in support.   
  
"What??" He chocked out in response. "But then who is?" He asked while turning around so that he could face Albus. Instead of answering the older wizard just gave Remus a pointed look causing the younger man to review the conversation in his mind to pick up on any clues that may have been given. A look of horror crossed his face as realization sunk in "You can't mean that..that Severus is Harry's father?" Knowing that he had figured out that indeed Snape was Harry's father, he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes to evaluate exactly how he felt about his. Although he didn't hate Severus like James and Sirius did he wasn't overly fond of him either. "Please explain everything." He begged in a soft whisper.  
  
For the next hour and a half, Dumbledore explained everything that happened that day and all that they had learned. After he was done, Remus couldn't keep the tears at bay. He was overwhelmed at the news about the abuse Harry had to suffer and was saddened to know the entire story behind Severus and Lily. He was also surprised to realize that he felt bad for Snape and everything he had to go through growing up. He no longer felt any animosity towards the man and in some way could understand why he was the he was. "I want to go see him. I need to see for myself that Harry is ok. Please Albus?" He asked while making his way to the door.   
  
"I understand. Go and be with him. He will need all the love and support he can get to get through this." Before he could say another word the young man was gone. Just as he was about to wearily lower himself into a chair he heard a loud scream come from one of the rooms down the hallway from his office and knew immediately that Severus was having a nightmare. He had been expecting as much and had left off the silencing charm so that he could hear if his child needed him. Dumbledore quickly swallowed a pepper up potion so that he would have the energy to get through a few more hours and headed off in the direction of Severus who was in just as much emotional pain as the child he had left in the infirmary. And would need just as much care to survive.   
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I cannot believe I have so many wonderful reviews ( There are too many to respond to. I am in shock that so many people like my story dabs eyes Congratulations go to bramblerose for the correct guess. Yes the names Abagail and Amelia are from Aristocats. They are the sister geese (well I think that it what they are). My daughter watched that movie a million times when she was really little. I didn't even consciously choose to do that and didn't even catch it myself until my beta reader Saavik pointed it out to me. I have to once again send out my appreciation to Saavik for making this story readable ( I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone. I am taking the story nice and slow and can foresee a lot of chapters. 


	9. Question for readers

Okay..I have a question for everyone. I have been without a computer (my laptop died) but it was sent to the computer hospital and is now all better. I have a few chapters written of my stories but now my beta reader is out of town and cannot get back to me until the 17th. I can either wait until she gets back to post or go ahead and post them now and then revise them after the 17th. Which would you guys prefer. I feel so bad that I made you wait so long that I am leaving it up to you guys. Just be forewarned that the chapters are not as good until after Saavik waves her magic wand over them. I am not guaranteeing that they will be readable without her input...so consider that before responding. Just let me know what the preference is. The majority will rule in this case. I will give it a day or two to tally up and decide.  
  
Sorry about the delay guys. But I will try really hard to post at least once a week from now on (well as soon as this decision is made!)  
  
Charley 


	10. Memories

Thank you to everyone who responded and encouraged me to post. Luckily a compromise presented itself. Corgi was kind enough to offer to beta for me until Saavik returned. Thank you!!! Anyway..here is the next chapter. I hope it is ok. I have to warn you though.it is a dark chapter and has child abuse so if this bothers you please don't read this chapter. It is not imperative to the story but I think it gives a glimpse into Snape's character.  
  
Oh before I forget I DON"T OWN THEM.  
  
....................................  
  
Albus raced into the room to find Severus huddled into a tight ball obviously engaged in a horrible nightmare. He suspected that today's events would be too much for the younger wizard and would bring back memories that were best forgotten. Unfortunately he was unable to let him take any of the dreamless sleeping draught because the boy had already become addicted to it. The potion was great to help for emergencies but was very addictive. With long term use it could build up in the system and cause serious health problems and even death. Poppy had informed him that Severus' level was so high that he could not risk letting him have anymore. He was already at a critical level.  
  
The older wizard sat down on the bed beside the young man he considered his son and slowly stroked the boy's hair and talked softly to him trying to bring him out of the nightmare that had him trapped. He watched as the body tightened beneath his hand. He then had to restrain the younger wizard when he started to thrash around. Dumbledore had tears forming in his own eyes. It was heart wrenching to hear the screams and to watch the young man fight off old demons.  
  
....Dream/Memory......  
  
Severus laid his head back on the seat and tried to let the motion of the train relax his frazzled nerves. He had made it through his first year at Hogwarts and was unfortunately on his way home.  
  
"Hey kid, you ok?" Lucius asked his cousin with concern. "You only have to hang in there for one week and then you get to come to my house. My father will be gone most of the time so it will only be us and my mum." He added hoping to cheer up the morose boy in front of him.  
  
"No, I am not ok." The smaller dark haired boy admitted in a whisper. "Right before I left, Professor McGonagall told me that I had top marks in all of my other classes but that I did not pass transfiguration. She told me that because of my age, I was just not old enough to be ready for that type of magic. She said that she would be more than happy to give me extra instruction over the summer and that by the start of next term I should be able to be caught up."  
  
The older boy watched the smaller boy shake in fear. He knew that the boy's father would be angry. He would not accept that the failure was due to Severus' young age but would automatically feel that his son didn't try hard enough. In that regard both of their father's were the same. They expected nothing but perfection from their heirs. "Maybe Uncle Salazar won't find out before he leaves, and then you would be at school by the time he does." He stated with not much conviction.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Sev stated in a small voice before once again laying his head back and closing his eyes.  
  
Lucius could think of nothing else to say to help the boy feel better. He knew that more than likely his uncle would find out and there was no telling how bad his reaction was going to be. With nothing left to say that could possibly help the situation he leaned over and scooped the smaller boy into his arms and settled him to rest back on his lap. Ever since they were little he was more of an older brother then anything else to Severus and it hurt him that he was unable to do anything to help. The only thing he could do was offer comfort and to show him the affection that the boy's father wouldn't.  
  
After what felt like only minutes, the two boys could feel the train start to slow down. Severus let out a small whimper when he realized that they must be at Kings Cross station. He looked up at Lucius with terror filled eyes.  
  
"Be brave kid. You will be ok. Just remember to be strong and don't let him see your fear. Just keep reminding yourself that you will be with me in one week." He stated as he lovingly caressed the terrified boys cheek. "Lets not make him wait or he will only be angrier." He whispered before guiding Severus out of the compartment.  
  
As soon as Severus stepped down from the platform he locked eyes with his father. In that moment he knew that his father must have already been informed. He was so paralyzed in fear he almost missed the gentle squeeze to his arm. He turned his gaze away from his angry father and looked into the compassionate eyes of his cousin. With a nod to indicate that he was ok, he slipped on the mask he had learned to perfect for survival. His eyes hardened and a sneer crossed his face as he looked around. To anyone that would care to glance his way, all they would see was the superior attitude that all Malfoy's and Snape's were expected to have.  
  
Salazar narrowed his eyes and watched as his son slowly made his way over to him. To everyone else, the boy seemed unconcerned but he knew the boy well enough to pick up on the small signs of his nervousness. 'Good' he thought to himself. 'The boy should be nervous.' He had a lot to discuss with the brat when they got home. Without a word to his son, he reached out and grabbed his son's arm. He squeezed the boy's arm tightly, digging his nails into tender flesh and then apparated them both to the Snape manor.  
  
"Go to the study!" He snarled in a cold voice. "Now!" He shouted when he saw the boy hesitate in fear.  
  
Severus' face drained of all color. He knew immediately what would be in store for him. It was always the same when he was ordered to the study. He lost all of the calm composure he had faked in that instant. With a small whimper of fear he pleaded with the older wizard. "Please father..don't. Let me explain." He knew better then to argue with his father when the man was in this kind of mood but he couldn't help himself.  
  
Salazar couldn't believe the audacity of the child. He was infuriated that the boy was talking back instead of obeying him. Without a word he struck the small boy across the face knocking him to the floor. He then yanked him to his feet and frog marched him to the designated room. "You know what to do. Get busy." He instructed the trembling child.  
  
Severus knew all to well what was expected of him. Not wanted to anger his father anymore he slowly removed his robe and draped it across the chair. He then quickly kicked off his shoes and slipped out of his shirt and trousers. When his pleading look went unanswered he leaned over the desk and waited for the inevitable. He chocked back a sob when he realized his father had transformed a quill that was lying on the desk into a small wispy cane.  
  
Salazar watched as his son flinched at the swishing noise the cane made. He knew out of all the punishments he had ever given the boy this was the one he seemed to fear the most. Salazar Snape wanted nothing more than to be able to present his only heir to the dark lord soon. He had been excited and full of hope for his son when he was accepted into Hogwarts early.  
  
The older wizard could feel the power that emanated from the child and knew that Voldemort would be pleased with having him as an addition to his fold. Bringing such a powerful young wizard to the dark lord would have guaranteed Salazar favor with Voldemort. That was why when he had spoken to the headmistress over the floo network he had become enraged when he learned that his son had failed transfiguration. Of course she tried to tell him some rubbish about the boy being too young. That was ludicrous. Anybody with any sense at all could feel the power the boy possessed. In Salazar's mind, there was no other explanation other than the boy had not tried. Well he was about to give the boy incentive to try harder. If he had to beat the laziness out of him then he would.  
  
It took a few seconds for the pain to register after the first blow landed across Severus' back. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out. He had learned a long time ago that it would only make things worse if he cried.  
  
The blows continued to rain down on his back, bottom, and legs. The whole ordeal was made worse because he could never anticipate where the next strike would land. Soon it felt as if his entire body was burning. Eventually he lost count of the number of times that he was struck and could hold in his cries no longer. He began to yelp when the welts were raised again and eventually sobbed out in pain.  
  
"What have I told you about crying? You are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a wizard. This pain is nothing. I will show you true pain boy!" He screamed and then took out his wand and aimed it at his son. "Crucio!"  
  
Severus screamed and fell to the floor when the curse hit him. The pain was like nothing he had experienced before. It made the previous beating feel like it was a joke. He felt as if his skin was slowly being ripped from his body. He screamed so loudly and for so long that his throat felt raw and his voice was nothing but a hoarse rasp. He knew that his father would not stop until he stopped crying so he bit his tongue until he drew blood to keep from crying out.  
  
......End Dream.....  
  
Severus woke with a start and felt a hand gently stroking his hair and heard the quiet soothing words that the older wizard was whispering in his ear. Before he could open his mouth a calming potion was tipped to his lips and he drank it greedily. When he finally calmed down he turned his head and looked into the compassionate eyes of the headmaster. Without a word he leaned his head onto the old man's chest and sobbed. He clung to the robes like a drowning man desperately holding on to a life preserver. He poured out the tears and anguish that he had refused to release since that night after his first year. He had learned his lesson well and had never shed another tear after that incident.  
  
Albus just let the boy cling to him. He slowly rocked him and continued to utter the soothing words. He reassured the young man that he was loved and that he was safe. Albus didn't let up until he felt the body relax. "Would you like a bath and then something to eat child?" He whispered why still stroking the fine silky hair.  
  
Without uttering a word, Severus just gave a shake of his head. He was grateful for the comfort the older wizard was offering and wasn't ready to be left alone yet.  
  
Sensing what the problem was the headmaster continued. "I won't leave. I will stay right there with you." Without waiting for an answer he levitated the young wizard up onto his feet and then slowly guided him into the bath. He turned his head and let the younger man take care of himself but continued to softly speak to the boy so that he would not feel alone. When he heard the young man get out of the bath he summoned some clothes and handed them to him.  
  
When Severus was dressed he gently led him to the outer room and summoned some food. He only chose light foods because he knew that the distraught young man would be unable to keep anything heavy down. Albus was concerned as he watched Severus just pick at his food. He was also worried because the younger wizard had not spoken a word since he woke up. Dumbledore patiently encouraged Severus to eat until at least half the plate was empty. Realizing that was better then he had expected he waved the mess away and then slowly guided the boy to the sofa.  
  
Albus seated himself first and then settled the still quiet wizard onto his lap and continued to send comfort and support. He was prepared to spend the rest of the day like this if he had to. He knew that eventually Severus would come out of his daze and probably be mortified when he realized he lost control like this but he would deal with that when the time came.  
  
...................................  
  
Well how was it? Was it awful? Was is ok? Please review and let me know what you think. slides empty review tin out, with sign attached "Feed the author" 


End file.
